csofandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
AK-47 ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova Model 19'47),'' Автомат Калашникова in Russian, is an assault rifle exclusive to Terrorist in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. History The AK-47 is a Soviet-made assault rifle which fires 7.62×39mm rounds (7.62 NATO in game) and a well-known weapon. In the game, it is renamed to CV-47 due to copyright issue. Overview AK-47 can hold up to 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO in its cartridge. This assault rifle is the trademark of the Terrorists although it is also used by Russian government. It does high damage per hit but come along with high recoil. Spraying with this rifle makes the user to lose their accuracy tremendously. Advantages *High damage for an assault rifle *Short reload time *High rate of fire *Cheap when compared to its counterpart, the M4A1 *Accurate in long range *Light *A very reliable rifle in normal match Disadvantages *Loses accuracy in just several shots *Very loud. Reveal position *Purchasable ONLY for the Terrorists *Very high recoil *Wild spray pattern *Quite expensive ammunition cost Tactics The AK is only purchasable by the Terrorists, making it the most commonly used weapon among the Terrorists. The AK-47 can be fired in full automatic, does high damage and has cheaper purchase price than its counterpart, the M4A1. It has high recoil which makes the user to lose accuracy in just several shots and firing it will make a loud firing sound, which is not suitable for assassination and will attract enemies. It uses 7.62 NATO caliber which costs $80 per 30 rounds. Tactics using the AK-47: *Fire in burst or one-by-one in long range. *In close range, fire continuously and aim for the stomach. The bullets will spread to the head. *Stay stationary while firing AK-47 to get an accurate result. However, squat (press shift) can be done to avoid the recoil from becoming too wild. *Use the AK-47's loud sound as an advantage as it will bring your opponents to you and you can ambush them. However, this tactic needs skill. Purchase report Variants There are several variants for the AK-47: 'AK-47 Dragon' All features for AK-47 Dragon are same to original one except the skin. It was released during Chinese New Year event. It can do 'fast reload' if the player owns Dragon Knife. 'AK-47 60R' :Main article: AK-47 60R AK-47 60R is a modified version of the original AK-47 made by Rex Research Institute. It is excellent against zombies but rarely found in Rex's supply box. 'AK-47 Gold' AK-47 Gold can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It is gold-plated and very stylish. If compared to the original version, the AK-47 Gold only varies in appearance. This weapon obviously has the same model to the AKM except its firing, cocking and reload sound. The only advantage of this weapon when compared to the original version is it can be purchased for both teams. It is one of the most wanted weapons. 'AKM' :Main article: AKM AKM is an alternate skin for the original AK-47. It shares the same performance. Known operators Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Spetsnaz, replaced by the AKM in the 1959. * : AK variants were still in use today. * : Used by Special Air Service in some operations. * : Used by Navy Seals in some operations. *Fernando: seen in earlier player model. *Keith Icahn: seen in some promotion posters. Terrorist: *Phoenix Connexion - Seen in official comic stories *Elite Crew - Seen in selection icon *Arctic Avengers - Seen in old selection icon *Guerrilla Warfare - Seen in selection icon *Asia Red Army - Seen in posters *Michaela - Seen in posters Comparison to M4A1 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *More accurate (+5%) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+12%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) Trivia *The AK-47 was designed by a famous Russian firearms designer, Mikhail Kalashnikov in the 1947. *The AK entered service of the Soviet army in the 1950s. Later, Soviet Union supplied them to the communist forces around the world. *The AK-47 in real life is actually a weapon which is widely used by the terrorist forces and bad guys due to it cheap price and good reliability. *The Soviet army replaced the AK-47s with AKM in the 1959. The AKM was later replaced by the AK-74s which are chambered with 5.45x39mm rounds in the 1970s. *The AK-47 in real life is chambered with 7.62×39mm instead of 7.62 NATO. *The AK-47 has a large amount of license or unlicensed copies and variants built by other countries. *The AK-47s that you can find today are usually copies. Only a small numbers of AK-47s were built by the former USSR. *Avtomat means automatic. *The English translation for AK-47 is Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle 19'47'.'' *The model lacks the Cyrillic alphabet "ОД " and "АВ" which is always engraved on the Russian-made AKs in real-life. *A dragon print can be seen on the receiver of the golden AK-47. Gallery :''See: AK-47/Gallery. External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Terror weapons Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:Light weapon Category:Service Rifles